Blue Dream
by Chibi Michi
Summary: Sailor Cosmos ends up in the digidestined's world, and meets up with someone. (Complete)


This is going to be a one shot, but I'm not sure if I will change into a series.But, if someone else might want to do it, go ahead. Just inform me first.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or Sailor Moon.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Chaos looked at the small pill in her hand. This is the one thing she could use to get Sailor Cosmos out of her hair. The lone senshi may not have been strong, or great in number, but, she did put up quite a fight to try and to protect earth.  
  
Eat this, and you will be able to rid yourself of her. Echoed the voice in her mind. Sailor Chaos swallowed the pill. She suddenly felt full of energy. She didn't know what was happening. But, it surely gave her a boast in strength. She smirked. Time to deal with that baka.  
  
***  
  
Sailor Cosmos stood defiantly in front of Sailor Chaos. She still regretted the decision she had made four years ago. I want to go back and change that mistake!  
  
Sailor Chaos smirked. "This ends now"  
  
Sailor Cosmos shook her head, "Iie...I will stop you Chaos"  
  
"How do you plan to do that?"  
  
"I kill you the day that I should have"  
  
Sailor Chaos frowned. She's going to go back in time...Masaka.  
  
"I won't let you!" exclaimed Sailor Chaos. She used a hidden strength, the one she must have gotten from the pill. Soon, Sailor Cosmos....disappeared. Sailor Chaos stared in shock as to what she did. But, it didn't matter now. She smirked, that senshi was finally out of the way.  
  
***  
Blue Dream  
By Chibi Michi  
***  
  
Cosmos landed hard on the ground. Itai.. She moaned in her head. Damn you Chaos. She then noticed that she was de-transformed, and in her normal cloths. It had been so long since she de-transformed. She didn't like it. Kuso. Also, Chaos had somehow changed her into her age of when she transformed into her Eternal form. Now, what was she going to do...  
  
"Ano...Miss, you seem lost.." spoke a soft voice.  
  
She looked up, her sapphire eyes met a pair of cerulean eyes. A strand of blue hair fell into one of his eyes.  
  
"Iie...I'm not lost" she lied.  
  
"Oh, then, let me help you up" he said as he held out his hand. She accepted it, and stood with his help. She dusted herself off.  
  
"Daijobu ka?" he questioned.  
  
Usagi nodded. "Hai. Atashi no Usagi"  
  
"Atashi no Ken" he replied politely.  
  
"You seem sad. Is anything wrong?" questioned Usagi.  
  
"It's kind of complicated. I don't think you would understand" he responded.  
  
"Try me" she challenged. "Let's go sit down" she said as she gestured to a bench, located to the side, next to some shrubbery. The two of them sat down.  
  
"I mistreated a lot of people. I hurt them demo, I didn't know what I was doing" he explained softly, hurt apparent in his eyes.  
  
"Wakatta..."  
  
Ken turned to her surprised. Usagi eyes were closed as she remembered her past. The pain.  
  
"I understand what you're going through. Demo, what past is past. Release your regret and remorse, and start over" she spoke, wisdom evident in her voice.  
  
"It's not that easy"  
  
"I know it isn't. Demo, the hard path is usually the best"  
  
Ken took in her words, "How is it that you can relate to what I've been through?"  
  
"Once, I lost all my friends, because of one baka mistake. My kindness had gotten the best of me" said Usagi.  
  
"Your...kindness..."  
  
***  
  
Miyako walked home. Passing the park, she hummed a tune while carrying her digimon. She glanced into the park and saw Ken sitting with another girl. Does Ken have a girlfriend? She wondered. Even after she found out Ken's identity as the Digimon Kaizer, she still held feelings for him.  
  
"What's wrong Miyako?"  
  
Miyako glanced down. "Nothing"  
  
Miyako then decided to sneak over there and spy on them through the bush. She intently listened, but, they weren't talking. Why aren't they talking? she thought aggravatingly.  
  
"Miyako, what are you doing?"  
  
Miyako nearly jumped as a new voice spoke. She turned, and saw Daisuke holding Chibimon.  
  
"Shh...Daisuke, I'm seeing what Ken-san is doing" she answered in a hush whisper.  
  
Daisuke joined her, and look in awe at the scene before him. "I didn't know Ken had a girlfriend..."  
_She's beautiful...Matte, I like Hikari. Hmm...no harm in looking._  
  
"I didn't know either" responded Miyako.  
  
"Well, he does need someone since...everything has happened to him" said Daisuke  
  
"Shh! There about to speak!" scowled Miyako.  
  
***  
  
I should be going" said Usagi as she stood.  
  
Ken stood up abruptly. "Onegai, don't. Tenshi, you've helped me so much, I want to repay you"  
  
Usagi blushed. "I am no tenshi. Demo, I really should be going though"  
  
"You've opened up my eyes. Helped me to clear my head, can I at least see you again..."  
  
Usagi placed a finger on his lips, and silenced him. Ken blushed slightly. "You may never see me again. Demo, just remember my words"  
  
Usagi then turned and left.  
  
***  
  
Yay!! I am done!! ::jumps up and down::


End file.
